Athletic activity is important to maintaining a healthy lifestyle and is a source of entertainment for many people. Some individuals prefer to engage in team athletic activities such as, for example, soccer or basketball, while other individuals prefer to engage in individual athletic activities such as, for example, running or skiing. Regardless of whether the activity is a team or individual activity, it is common for individuals to participate in both competitive sessions, such as a soccer match or a running race, and more informal training sessions such as conducting soccer drills or running interval sprints.
Technology has resulted in the development of athletic monitoring devices that are capable of recording information about an individual's performance during an athletic activity using sensors, and in some cases providing feedback about the individual's performance. Some portable athletic monitoring devices employ sensors attached to a piece of athletic equipment. Such sensors may be capable of measuring various parameters associated with the individual's physical activity, such as motion parameters.
Athletic monitoring devices require power. And when an athletic monitoring device is to be used for extended periods of time, such as in an athletic event, it may be desirable for the device to be capable of storing sufficient power and being conveniently recharged. However, adding reliable power sources to athletic equipment, such as sport balls, is difficult. Removable power sources can interfere with the form or function of athletic equipment. Other systems, such as standard inductive charging systems, do not adapt well to athletic equipment. For example, curves in athletic equipment surfaces can make it difficult to align the components of inductive charging systems, which generally rely on magnets to ensure proper alignment. In addition, athletic equipment material, construction, weight, and size requirements can further complicate the design of a properly configured inductive charging system.